Maleera Sunstrider
' Maleera Sunstrider' is the daughter of Kael'Thalas Sunstrider, and his wife Valeera Sunstrider making her a member of the Sunstrider Family. Maleera Sunstrider has one sibling in the form of Kalen'Tolas of whom is a member of the Shattered Suns and a secondary commander of the western gate. Maleera has been set up with other Lothlorian nobles throughout her young life by her parents but each of these attempts has ended in failure as she has never enjoyed the arrogant attitude of the suiters. Maleera was born the first child of the King of Lothlorian and for this reason her birth was greatly heralded by the Lothlorian people even if most had hoped openly for a boy to be born. Maleera would show great potential in Magi at an early age, and thus she begin to train with her mother Valeera but silently became discusted by the lack of control her mother held over her morals, and thus she begged her father to switch her to someone elce who controlled themselves in a way she could respect. In this way her father would set her up with Solarian Brightblaze of whom she became very close to in a way that she never felt like with her own mother. Solarian would attempt to teach Maleera all the things that she had never been taught while her teachers were under the strict orders of her mother. This unleashed her powers, and following her training with Solarian she became exponentially more powerful to the point that she was sent by Solarian to the Sunwell for her final rights as a Magi amongst the Lothlorian Elves. History Early History Maleera was born the first child of the King of Lothlorian and for this reason her birth was greatly heralded by the Lothlorian people even if most had hoped openly for a boy to be born. Maleera would show great potential in Magi at an early age, and thus she begin to train with her mother Valeera but silently became discusted by the lack of control her mother held over her morals, and thus she begged her father to switch her to someone elce who controlled themselves in a way she could respect. In this way her father would set her up with Solarian Brightblaze of whom she became very close to in a way that she never felt like with her own mother. Solarian would attempt to teach Maleera all the things that she had never been taught while her teachers were under the strict orders of her mother. This unleashed her powers, and following her training with Solarian she became exponentially more powerful to the point that she was sent by Solarian to the Sunwell for her final rights as a Magi amongst the Lothlorian Elves. 'The War in France' Main Article : War in France Family Members Laera sunstrider.jpg|Laera Sunstrider - Grand Father|link=Category:Sunstrider Family Tael'Vin Sunstrider.jpg|Tael'Vin Sunstrider - Aunt|link=Teal'Vin Sunstrider Kaelthas800x.jpg|Kael'Thalas Sunstrider - Father|link=Kael'Thalas Sunstrider Valeera Saguinar Edited Mag by Shiramune.jpg|Valeera Sunstrider - Mother|link=Valeera Sunstrider Relationships Category:Sunstrider Family Category:People Category:Sindar Elf Category:Lothlorian Elf Category:Elf Category:Magi Category:People of Athel Loren